mynameisearlfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:SignorSimon
Welcome to SignorSimon's ''talk page!'' If you have issues with anything, feel free to leave me a message and I'll get back to you on it immediately. Adminship Hi SignorSimon. Thanks for all your work on this wiki. If you need adminship here, please talk to Danny and he'll be able to help you out. Angela (talk) 13:26, 9 July 2008 (UTC) Re: Welcome Thanks, and I'll try to edit more. – Smiddle / talk 08:56, 30 July 2008 (UTC) By the way, where did you get the images for the episodes? I looked at Youtube and IMDb, but I didn't find anything. – Smiddle / talk 09:24, 30 July 2008 (UTC) : Well at the minute they are promos from NBC.com, but I'm going to replace them with screencaps. SignorSimon 09:26, 30 July 2008 (UTC) Main Page Hey there, Simon! Yup, you can reach me at any of my talk pages, even here! :) What kinds of things did you have in mind for the main page? Were you looking to move into the two-column situation like on 24, or were you just looking to make color or layout changes? If you wanted to throw together an image of what you'd like things to look like, I bet I can make it happen in wiki-code. :) --Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:33, 1 August 2008 (UTC) :PS, your style looks great around here, the Wiki really looks professional! :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 22:36, 1 August 2008 (UTC) : Thanks a lot! Its difficult when you are practically the only editor on the site. I honestly have no idea for a design, I just thought it would be better if it was more eyecatching and less "normal", because at the minute it's pretty much the basic package. I do like what you did with 24, unless you have a good idea for something different. Don't spend too much time on, but if you have an idea that would be fantastic! --SignorSimon (talk • • ) 22:48, 1 August 2008 (UTC) ::How's this? ::--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 15:20, 5 August 2008 (UTC) That's awesome! (although I hope you won't mind if I decide to change the font on those heading bits) It looks exactly as I would have liked, its eye catching and different! I'll move it over now, thanks so much! --SignorSimon (talk • • ) 17:14, 5 August 2008 (UTC) :Cool! Glad you like it. I was going for 'items on Earl's list' as the headers, but couldn't find a good font. I like the one you picked! :) :--Nathan (Peteparker) (Earth-1218) (talk • • ) 14:15, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Main Page So how am i doing? Am i being more harm then help? : You are definately helping, and it's nice to have another user around her besides myself. There are a few things you could be doing with the episode pages that would save me some time; for instance you could use IMDb and TV.com to get accurate cast listings, as well as some trivia or quotes for the pages. Besides this, great job! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:01, 26 January 2009 (UTC) News section Betty White as an old whitch and Danny Glover as crabmans dad are going to be on upcomming episodes.--My Name Is Tom 03:02, 28 January 2009 (UTC) : Lets just keep with stuff that's happened, rather than things that are going to happen. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:37, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Mutiple Upload Saw somthing that was right up your alley, on the chuck wiki sombody added a mutiple upload page, thought you might like to know.--My Name Is Tom 18:21, 6 February 2009 (UTC) : That sounds interesting, any idea how to implement it? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:13, 7 February 2009 (UTC) It's under , I guess it was added when the help files were updated, was it last week? I'm still not sure on how to put it on the main page left sidebar, but that's something you'll have to do, being the head honcho. : It's probably best to answer this in sections. What do you mean by "the main page left sidebar"? The sidebar on the left is on all pages, not just the main page. And also if we had a multiple upload tool, it would seem best to put it in the Nav at the top of the edit section, along with bold, italics, links etc. Im working on something else for the character pages, a nav for all of them... Its not all the way done but let me know if I'm wasting my time. It's under Template:Main Characters, I'd like to get your opinion on wording and character placement. Im up to joy's wedding going through the cast sections +other one's I know and where they should be.... Let me know the happs.--My Name Is Tom 19:55, 7 February 2009 (UTC) : I really don't think that will work. For characters with hardly any information on them, that Nav will end up being bigger than the article itself. It's already about as big as Scott's article, and you've hardly done any episodes! Just think of the size of it after Season 1, never mind all four seasons. Also, the problem with it is that many characters can be in more than 1 section. For example, Randy is on Earl's list, but you wouldn't have him in that section. Also, "Main characters" is an Out of universe way of talking about the main five, in that they would never refer to themselves as characters. The reason for this being an issue is that all other sections are in-universe titles, such as "Family", "Friends" etc. Do you see what I mean? I just started my own wikia project and bit off your style, thanks :). I added the "best viewed at" after I got a message from one of the people at wikia, saying I needed to change the style of my front page because the photos "bleed" over the text area on the right, and 1/3 of the people view it that way. I know it was true with the earl page, because when my girl found out this was my new hobby she got interested and she viewed it at work, it was doing what the other woman had messaged me about. I just thought it was courteous to add that so people would view it properly. Btw. My new page is at http://howardstern.wikia.com I'm not sure if you've heard much about him over there but I've been a fan since HS and that was a long time ago.--My Name Is Tom 20:18, 7 February 2009 (UTC) : I see your point about the "best viewed at" thing. However, maybe it would be better to have it on the "About" page or something, because, just in my opinion, it clogs up what we want to be showing on the Main Page. Nice work on making your own Wiki! I've never heard of it, I have to say, but I hope all goes well with it. One last thing, that was the fall, the winter one wasn't out yet and I was going to contact Danny the head at the entertainment wiki to be added, he already added us in the line up of shows with a link. http://entertainment.wikia.com/wiki/2008-2009_TV_Season under more returning favorites. Just thought I'd return the favor, with a little cross pollination.--My Name Is Tom 20:30, 7 February 2009 (UTC) : So is the winter one out yet? If so, feel free to put it on. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 10:29, 8 February 2009 (UTC) for placement in the category section the space for placement and the z for last placement, why do you delete things then ask questions?--My Name Is Tom 00:30, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Category:Earl's list--My Name Is Tom 00:32, 13 February 2009 (UTC) : I don't think the Pillow List should be put there. Only the actual List itself. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 17:28, 13 February 2009 (UTC) Please check out... Please check out Category:Images before you start to undo, I cleaned it up a little bit, better than everything just under "I"--My Name Is Tom 09:22, 17 February 2009 (UTC) : No I wouldn't revert that, it's a great idea I was planning to get around to at some point, so good work with it! Also, nice work with the images from Season 3. I don't have the DVD so I couldn't do it yet, but you've picked some great images. --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 09:35, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Re: Nice work on the sidebar... some tips? I wouldn't have any problem helping you out make some sidebars. I mainly use a very rudimentary guess-and-test technique which ultimately spits out some cool stuff. Take a look at User:Ohmyn0/sandbox where I will be working on a character sidebar like a list. -- 18:11, 7 March 2009 (UTC) : Thanks a lot, I think it'll be a great addition to the site! Thanks for getting to work on it so quickly! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) bureaucrat or admin? Any chance you want to share? I hope i have proven myself worthy.--My Name Is Tom 00:21, 16 May 2009 (UTC) : Yep, I would say you have done, and I'm finding it more and more difficult to spend time on the Wiki so it would be a good idea to have someone else around. However, I don't know how to make people admins, so if I were you I would go the the Central Wikia, explain that I have accepted you to be an admin and I'm sure they can sort it out. I'm happy to verify this if needs be. I would do it myself but I'm extremely busy at the moment. SignorSimon ''talk '' 06:20, 16 May 2009 (UTC) ::Thank you sir, i think it's under , but i already put the word into central. I've noticed you haven't been around as much. Ive slowed down myself, but now that Earl is on vacation we, or I, can do a little catch up. Although you still have about 5 or 6 more to go, lucky you.--My Name Is Tom 11:30, 16 May 2009 (UTC) Bad News So did you see the bad news? i hope they get picked up like w:c:familyguy and w:c:scrubs did. Its a sad day.--My Name Is Tom 06:32, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Banner & Twitter I heard a rumor about twitter and Earl. I heard there was a campagain on twitter, there was such an uproar about the cancellation that people started a save Earl campagain, I was told there was a feature you could add on your twitter /Save Earl or somthing and there was a petetion. From that it's rumored that TBS is supposed to pick it up and order new episodes, since they already had the syndication. Again this was just a rumor I heard from my brother and havent researched it yet. Also, Check out the Jurassic Park Wiki,i created the banner across the top and would like to do somthing similar here, with your approval of course. It's the reason i haven't changed around those images yet. And how about a color change, I was thinking brown instead of blue, maybe make some small banner immages of flannel or somthing like that. If you could get ahold of those episodes of American Chopper you can see how Greg Garcia really pulled for those specific colors on his bike because he said there was a 99% chance he was gonna outbid everyone for the charity bike auction, and after watching the S1 DVD behind the scenes of how much this show was his baby, and how much it related to his family (I'm really trying to sell the argument hehe..). I still havent seen the second episode tho, so i dont know how the bike turs out. I remeber seeing the yellow list legal pad background at the office wiki, or was it here? I think it should be used. Tell me what you think and ill handle the rest. BTW the Ying yang i'm using is from the show.-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 06:52, 12 June 2009 (UTC) : Yeah I've joined the campaign on Twitter. I think the Jurassic Park thing looks good, the only thing I would have to say about it is that it impeds a bit too much into the page, I think. It pushes all the content a lot further down. I think if we could do something like they do on Lostpedia it would look even better. Do you agree? Also, I'm sorry but I don't really know what you are talking about with teh "yellow list legal pad". --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:13, 12 June 2009 (UTC) :: I like it, How about all the camdenites across the top, there could be an image map to click on each character? I don't know, through out some more ideas. On the DVD extras there is a shirt that Garcia is wearing that looks cool, it's the same as on the back of the director chairs they use on set. I'd like to redo the titles in that font. ... so did you hear about the TBS thing?-- My Name Is Tom (Talk / ) 07:27, 12 June 2009 (UTC) : Sure yeah I did hear about the TBS thing. I like the Camdenites idea but it might be a bit ambitious to be able to click on them. That isn't altogether necessary but it is a good idea. Why do you want to redo the titles? At the minute it just is the "My Name is Earl" logo, surely its best to have the titles like that? --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 07:34, 12 June 2009 (UTC) The Wikia Hey, you know, I created this wikia ages ago and I stumbled accross it the other day and I was shocked that people had been working on it. I must say, WOW :D : Well glad you like it. Maybe you should come back and start helping out again! --SignorSimon (talk/ / ) 18:12, October 4, 2009 (UTC) New user. Hi, i'm an italian user. I seeing My name Is Earl in Italian language. Is a fantastic series. I have saw all the 1° and the 2° series and have almost finished the 3° series. Thanks for the greeting in my IP talk page. I hope to make some friends in this encyclopedia. P.S.: My favorite episode is "Stole a Motorcycle", "Our Other Cops Is On!" and "Number One" and your? P.P.S.: Italy is a great country, but the television is terrible. In Italy the fourth season don't exist. It will be published in january-february 2011. Aletranco 18:16, November 26, 2010 (UTC) Characters Hey man, I just fixed just some of the problems with your missing and non-missing characters like Candy, Mr. Saticoy & Liberty & stuff. & y'all welcome very much. But you still gotta give those characters character info boxes and stuff later on. Peace & happy holidays. Don't cha judge me! 02:50, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Character box Hey, SignorSimon! I'm new here and I've got some problems about creating a new character page: I don't understand how to put a character box in which writing any infos. May you help me? Thanks! I FOUND IT OUT MYSELF. :D Thank you anyway! Where did you go I noticed that the last time you contributed on this wiki was november 4, 2010. Please do not go this wiki needs you out of everyone. If you don't come back this wiki is going to become inactive and when it does everyone will be sad. This is the first wikia i ever went on, this is where i made my account so please do us all a favour and return. ShehbazAhmed 16:02, March 10, 2011 (UTC) Hi Hi, just found out about this wiki. You are doing a good job on it. I just started watching the series, I didn't see most of the first run because of a busy life and not being around televisions. I watch the show both online, and 2 tv stations in my area( a 3rd had it, but dropped it). Keep up the good work